Surviving the Kyra years
by XxSnowWhiteQueenxX
Summary: Kyra Hart is feeling the pressure of her teenage years.Her sarcastic sense of humor hides her deep felt emotions.In order to cope with her pain she turns to Self Injury.Warning: contains cutting
1. Stress,Stress,Stress!

**Surviving the Kyra years**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from 'Reba'

Summary:Kyra Hart is feeling the pressure of her teenage years.Her sarcastic sense of humor hides her deep felt emotions.In order to cope with her pain she turns to Self Injury.

Warning:This Fanfiction is going to contain Self Injury,themes of a mature nature,and some harsh language.

Fiction Rated: M for Self Injury,adult themes, and language.

A/N:Alright...so this is my first Reba fanfic.I hope this ends up being good.I'm really going to try.This Fanfiction is inspired by my own experience with depression and Self Injury.Even though this is going to be inspired by my own experience i promise i will keep all of the characters in this story as true to the Television characters as possible.

Chapter 1: Stress,stress,stress!

"Stress,stress,stress! That's all that i feel at this point.Stress to be good...no stress to be perfect.I need to be the smart one, the strong one,the practical one, and the sarcastic one.I'm just so sick of it all...i really don't know how much more of it i can take.I have so much work to do still. I have to clean my room,write a report for english,finish my art project, and i would also really like to have some time left over to actaully get some sleep tonight.I'm so overworked and everyone just keeps pushing and pulling me into every direction.Nobody seems to understand all the pressure i feel,either they don't understand or they just don't care.I'm so tired and confused..." Kyra sighed as she finished writing in her diary and closed the nearly worn out, filled up pages.

Kyra slowly pulled herself up off of the top blanket on her warm freshly made bed.Kyra then made her way over to her mirror.

"Wow..i look like i got hit by a Mac truck...twice!" Kyra said outloud to herself as she checked out her appearance in her full length mirror.She had red puffy eyes and bags under her eyes from working so hard and not getting the correct amount of sleep that she needed.She also had a mild but still annoying case of hives developing from the massive amount of stress that she was being put under from a combination of school,her family,her friends,homework,and trying to keep her grades up so that she could get into a great college to satisfy her mother.But that wasn't the worst part,she slowly examined her arms no longer focusing on the Hives but the other marks that were all over both of her arms.Some old and some fresh cuts covered her arm.Kyra had in fact recently developed the habit of cutting. Just a few months ago at the age of 17 she experimented with Self Injury.Kyra was convinced that she wouldn't become addicted and would be able to stop at any time. Kyra soon found out that she was wrong.Kyra thought things couldn't get any worse but it was really just the beginning. Cutting had become her only way to deal with the pain.She had always had problems when it came to dealing with her emotions.

"Well i can't go back downstairs looking like this" Kyra attempted to add concealer and other cosmetics to her face and eyes to hide her stressed appearance.After she was finished she walked downstairs to see what everyone was up to.Kyra walked through the living room,walking right past Jake who was glued to the television watching something that would keep him occupied until dinnertime.Kyra walked into the kitchen to find her mom making dinner and Van and Cheyenne helping...well attemping to help make dinner.

"Kyra...so how was school today..?" Reba asked as she put something into the oven.

"Great very educational..in science class we did an experiement of what can happen when you put a substitute in the same room as about 20 ruthless teenagers! Would you like to know the result?.."Kyra commented with her usual sarcastic attitude.

"No..but do you know what i would like to hear?...how about a little less sarcasm." Reba shot back with her equally sarcastic tone.

"Sorry mom no can do..it's just in my nature." Kyra exclaimed before walking over to the refrigeratorto get something quick to eat.

"Dinner is almost done if your hungry,we helped." Van said with pride as he referred to himself and Cheyenne.

"As appealing as that sounds...i have lots of homework to do so if you don't mind i'm going to get a snack and go upstairs and take care of that.."

"Well maybe i can help,so you can get it done faster and have more time to not be as sarcastic as your being now?" Cheyenne offered as she walk over to Kyra

"Homework requires being able to spell and use correct grammer." Kyra said as she walked out of the room and upstairs before anyone could reply.

"Mom...why is she so rude?" Cheyenne complained to her mother

"I don't know Cheyenne.I'm really starting to worry about her.I think something is seriously wrong." Reba stated with her voice filled with concern.

"Maybe she's just pure evil" Cheyenne said in response to her mother's worry.

"Maybe she's a witch...a bad one!" Van added as Cheyenne nodded in agreement.

"Knock it off!...there has got to be more to it than just her usual sarcastic sense of humor.Something must be really wrong.I really need to find out what it is." Reba answered back

TBC?

Please read and review,tell me what you think.I need to know if i should continue this.


	2. Is something wrong?

**Surviving the Kyra years**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from 'Reba'

Summary:Kyra Hart is feeling the pressure of her teenage years.Her sarcastic sense of humor hides her deep felt emotions.In order to cope with her pain she turns to Self Injury.

Warning:This Fanfiction is going to contain Self Injury,themes of a mature nature,and some harsh language.

Fiction Rated: M for Self Injury,adult themes, and language.

A/N:I'm going to keep going with this and i hope i get some more reviews..

Chapter 2: Is something wrong?

"So your actually going to talk to her about it...i mean come on mom Kyra isn't exactly the open up and share your inner most feelings kind of girl." Cheyenne explained as she made up a plate of food for herself.

"Yeah she's right Mrs.H..i would be careful what you say to her.If you say the wrong thing she could shut down completely."Van stated as he walked over to the table so that he could feed Elizabeth.

"I think i know how to talk to my own daughter...Jake dinnertime!!" Reba yelled before walking upstairs so that she could talk to Kyra.

"Kyra..." Reba said as she knocked on Kyra's door awaiting a response.

"Yeah...come in.." Kyra answered as she closed the book that she was using to do her English report.

"So how's it going Kyra?.."

"It's going fine..mom"

"Well i just wanted to make sure that everything was okay.." Reba said as she sat next to Kyra on her bed.

"Yeah everything is okay i guess...why wouldn't it be?" Kyra answered in denial, despite the fact that she had a pretty good idea of what her mom was talking about.

"Is there something going on with you Kyra!?"

"No...i told you..aren't you listening to me..?...god mom.." Kyra practically screamed defensively.

"Kyra.."

"I'm sorry mom...i'm just feeling..a lot of stress..from school.I have been having so many tests lately and a lot of homework and it's just really starting to get to me." Kyra said as she started to calm down.

"Is that what's been bugging you..why didn't you just tell me? I have been so worried about you."

"I'm sorry mom.I just didn't want to bother you.Your always so busy with everything.Don't worry I'm going to be fine,I'll just have to find a way to deal with it." Kyra said reassuring her mom.

"Kyra don't worry about how busy i am...if you ever need to talk about anything I'm always here..okay?"

"Okay..thanks mom" Kyra replied as her mom hugged her.

"Okay.." Reba said as she walked out of Kyra's room and back downstairs.

"That was close.." Kyra sighed as she walked over to bed to finish her homework..but then she saw her purse on her nightstand and grabbed it.She set her purse on her bed and sat down.She opened the secret compartment and pulled out a small box of double sided razors.She pulled one out,lifted up her sleeve and started cutting her left wrist.She felt instant relief,she felt like she was floating and all of her feelings were dissolving away.She pulled out some gauze to help soak up the blood.At this point Kyra was cutting herself about 4 times a week,a part of her was really starting to worry,but she would convince herself that she could stop anytime that she wanted to.

After she cleaned her wounds she continued to work on her homework again.She spent a good couple solid hours on her report,then her art project,then Kyra cleaned up her room.Kyra decided to take a break and she laid down on her bed and quickly feel asleep.

TBC

Please read and review..


	3. I'm late!

**Surviving the Kyra years**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from 'Reba'

Summary:Kyra Hart is feeling the pressure of her teenage years.Her sarcastic sense of humor hides her deep felt emotions.In order to cope with her pain she turns to Self Injury.

Warning:This Fanfiction is going to contain Self Injury,themes of a mature nature,and some harsh language.

Fiction Rated: M for Self Injury,adult themes, and language.

A/N:This fanfic is moving kind of slow but it will get better,i'm just starting to get into it.It takes time for a fanfiction to get a good flow going.

Chapter 3: I'm Late!

Kyra awoke the next morning in a frenzy.

"Oh my god! I'm late!" Kyra feel asleep right after she cleaned her room the night before.As a result she didn't set her alarm so that she could get up on time.

"It's 7:15!...school starts in a half an hour!" Kyra yelled as she looked at her alarm clock.Kyra then noticed that she still had the original bandage on her wrist that she put on last night,which was now soaked with blood.

"Damn!" Kyra ran around her room getting all of her things together.She put all her homework in her Book bag.Kyra then changed her clothes and cleaned the cut on her wrist one more time.Then she grabbed her Book bag and purse and ran down the stairs.Kyra ran so fast down the stairs that she nearly knocked down her mom who was on her way up to see if Kyra was awake yet.

"Jeez..where's the fire?..." Reba said as she recovered from nearly being knocked over.

"Sorry mom,I'm just in hurry.I overslept and if i don't hurry I'm going to be late."

"Are you sure you don't have time for breakfast!?..i made pancakes"

"Sounds great but..i don't have the time.." Kyra told her mom as she headed for the door. "I'll see you later then i guess...bye." Kyra darted out the door as fast as possible.

Reba waved Goodbye to her daughter as she bolted for the door.

"Was that Kyra?" Cheyenne asked as she walked into living room.

"Yeah...she was in a real hurry.." Reba answered

"So what did she say when you talked to her last night?" Cheyenne asked,her voice was filled with wonder.

"She told me that she's just stressed out from all of her schoolwork...but i can't help but to think that something else is going on.."

"Mom she's a teenager.Life is stressful at that age.She'll figure out how to deal with it..." Cheyenne said completely convinced.

"Cheyenne...You don't think she could be on drugs do you..?"

"What? Kyra..? I really don't think so...she's way too smart for that."

"Yeah...your probably right!..." Reba said as her and Cheyenne walked back into the kitchen to eat their breakfast.

Meanwhile Kyra was walking very fast to school.She couldn't be late.She finally made it there and went straight to her locker and got all of the stuff that she needed for her first class.Luckily for Kyra her first class was physics, which was easy because they usually never did anything in that class.Kyra looked at her watch and saw that she wasn't late.She sighed with relief.She actually still had 10 minutes before her first class started.As she was on her way to her physics class she eyed the Girls bathroom and walked in.She walked into the first stall, put down the toilet lid and sat on top of the toilet.She again pulled out her razor and cut into her left arm.

"This will help me get through the stressful day." Kyra said out loud to herself.She then cleaned up and looked at her watch.

"Shit...Class just started!" Kyra exited the stall and ran out of the bathroom and went straight to class.

"Wow...you're late..and Amber is on time..that's weird.You're never late." Kyra's cousin Tilly said as she noticed Kyra walking in a little late,causing the rest of Kyra's friends to take notice as Kyra walked in late.

"Yeah...what's up with that...?" Amber questioned as she looked at Kyra.

"I had to see my drug dealer" Kyra said jokingly just as the Physics teacher Mr.D yelled out

"Pop Quiz!!..Everyone put all your stuff on the floor so you can't see it.I better not catch anyone cheating."

TBC?

Read and review please..i need to know if anyone is enjoying this,so i need to know if i should continue.


	4. A deer caught in the headlights

**Surviving the Kyra years**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from 'Reba'

Summary:Kyra Hart is feeling the pressure of her teenage years.Her sarcastic sense of humor hides her deep felt emotions.In order to cope with her pain she turns to Self Injury.

Warning:This Fanfiction is going to contain Self Injury,themes of a mature nature,and some harsh language.

Fiction Rated: M for Self Injury,adult themes, and language.

Chapter 4: A Deer caught in the headlights

Kyra made it through her very stressful day and now was almost home.

"Thank god it's Friday!.." Kyra said as she walked up to the door of her house.

"Oh good you're home!" Reba said happily as Kyra entered the house.

"Oh..hi mom.."

"Any plans for this weekend?"

"Yeah I'm saying no to drugs and getting high on life!" Kyra said in her usual sarcastic manner.

"That's ironic that you would bring that up.." Reba said as walked closer to Kyra.

"Bring what up?" Kyra said with a more serious tone.

"Nothing...so i was thinking that me and you could do something together this weekend."

"Why?"

"Why?...why would spending the day with your own mother be so bad?"

"It depends..if you want us to talk and recreate an episode of the Gilmore Girls then yes.But if we can go into a dark movie theater and not have to say a word to each other no,I'd be all for it!"

"You know what Kyra i really think we need to have a serious talk." Reba explained as she gently took hold of Kyra's hands.As she did so she noticed that Kyra had a nervous look on her face. "What's wrong honey?"

"nothings wrong..and I'm not your honey...and you have no right to touch me..." Kyra shot back as she stormed out and ran upstairs.

"I only touched your hand...Kyra!"

"Mom do you want me to talk to her?" Cheyenne spoke up after she had been listening the entire time without Reba even knowing it.

"Cheyenne..i really don't think that she is going to talk to you either."

"Oh i will make her talk to me!" Cheyenne said with determination in her voice.

"Cheyenne..you can't make Kyra do anything!"

"Well i don't care what she wants.Besides i think you might be right she could be on drugs and if she is we need to stop it now.If we don't stop this now we might be too late." Cheyenne said in a very serious tone.

Meanwhile upstairs in Kyra's room

"I can't believe her.She never listens to me.Why can't everyone leave me alone? It's not like talking about it is going to fix anything." Kyra said to herself as she stormed into her bedroom and closed her door.She walked over to her bed and set her Book bag on the floor next to her bed and threw her purse on her bed.

"Nobody understands me..." Kyra said as she saw her Diary and picked it up and opened it and was getting ready to write in it when she started thinking about her razor again.She pulled it out of her back pocket along with some gauze.She put the razor to her skin...

Downstairs in the living room

"Well I'm going to go up there and talk to her.I will tie her to a chair if i have to!" Cheyenne said as she went up the stairs.

"Kyra i don't know what is going on but..." Cheyenne trailed off as she walked in Kyra's room and saw Kyra on the bed. "What are you doing Kyra?"

TBC?

Please read and review


	5. Kyra's room of secrets

**Surviving the Kyra years**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from 'Reba'

Summary:Kyra Hart is feeling the pressure of her teenage years.Her sarcastic sense of humor hides her deep felt emotions.In order to cope with her pain she turns to Self Injury.

Warning:This Fanfiction is going to contain Self Injury,themes of a mature nature,and some harsh language.

Fiction Rated: M for Self Injury,adult themes, and language.

Chapter 5:Kyra's Room of secrets

"Cheyenne!...what the hell are you doing in my room?..have you ever heard of a thing called knocking?..." Kyra lashed out at Cheyenne because she knew she was caught.

"Kyra...what did you do?" Cheyenne asked confused by what was going on.

"I got scraped up in Gym class today..we played with the boys today and they can get pretty rough." Kyra said obviously making up an excuse on the spot.Luckily for Kyra she was now into the habit of putting her razor away as soon as she was done with it,so it was already back in her pocket along with a few other razors when Cheyenne walked in.Also luckily

Cheyenne bought her excuse.

"Kyra what is up with you..?...what's going on?"

"What's up with me?...What's up with you? What's with you getting into my business?" Kyra said getting up off of her bed and grabbing her purse as she did so.

"Kyra,I'm just trying to help because i care."

"Well i don't need your help and who are you kidding you don't care.So don't even pretend that you do."

"Are you on drugs Kyra?" Cheyenne asked as she walked closer to Kyra.

"What?...Are you on drugs Cheyenne?..god..what is with everyone?" Kyra said as she was about to walk out of her room trying to get away from Cheyenne.

"Kyra...something is wrong and i want you to tell me what it is!" Cheyenne said grabbing Kyra's arm to turn her around.

"Well what i want is for you to leave me alone!" Kyra screamed as she ran downstairs.

"Kyra! Kyra!.." Cheyenne called after her as she ran down the stairs.

"Mom...I'm going to Nicholette's" Kyra told Reba as she went for door.

"Kyra! wait..." Kyra slammed the door before Cheyenne could get an entire sentence out.

"Let me guess...it didn't go well?" Reba said in an i told you so manner.

"Mom...she is completely impossible.What did you do to her to make her this way!?" Cheyenne questioned her mother just as Van walked in.

"Oh come on,you can't blame it all on me.I'm not her only parent." Reba said sternly

"Well you are her mother and it's your responsibility to teach her respect." Van interjected

"Oh you're right i didn't teach her respect,you know what else i didn't do?...I didn't get pregnant at 17!" Reba replied as she walked out of the room into the Kitchen.

"Oh i know she's talking about me" Cheyenne stated as she walked into the kitchen following Reba with Van right behind her."You see mom..she's even making us yell at each other.I said it once and i will say it again she's pure evil."

"Cheyenne!" Reba said as she started cutting up some vegetables.

"Mom! Kyra is impossible! You can't even talk to her without her yelling at you or making some unnecessary remark." Cheyenne said just as B.J. walked in.

"...And as if the day couldn't get any worse!" Reba exclaimed when she saw BJ walk in.

"Who's being impossible?" BJ questioned as she sat down on a stool.

"Kyra.She's terrible,you can't have a conversation with her without her screaming or walking away."

"Yeah i know remember she used to live with Brock and me." BJ said as she starting eating some of the vegetables that Reba was cutting up.Reba slapped her hand away.

"That's it!" Van said abruptly

"What!?" Cheyenne asked Van with a questioning look.

"We make her move back in with BJ and you're dad!...I'm a genius!" Van said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting in at the table.

"Yeah..then we won't have to deal with her snotty comments anymore,BJ and dad will!" Cheyenne said as she hugged Van.

"Oh let's go up to her room and pack her stuff.Then she can leave as soon as she gets back!"

"Van you are a genius!" Cheyenne said as she and Van started to make their way up to Kyra's room.

"Hold on..." Reba said as she stopped cutting Vegetables and followed Cheyenne and Van.

"What mom?.." Cheyenne asked as she and Van were already in Kyra's room and getting ready to pack her stuff.

"We can't make Kyra move and put down her stuff down Van!"

"Yeah Kyra never does anything you tell her to" BJ said as she finally made it up to Kyra's room.

"You're still here?" Reba asked as she looked at BJ.

"Hey Mrs.H...we should look through Kyra's stuff." Van said as he looked around Kyra's room.

"I'm not looking through my child's room!"

"Well you and Cheyenne were saying that somethings going on with Kyra,if we go through her stuff we'll probably figure out what it is."

"Yeah mom and since there's 4 of us we could probably do it really fast too!" Cheyenne said agreeing with Van.

"You know they have a point" BJ interjected

"Go home BJ and were not looking through Kyra's stuff!"

TBC?

Please read and review


	6. You searched my room!

**Surviving the Kyra years**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from 'Reba'

Summary:Kyra Hart is feeling the pressure of her teenage years.Her sarcastic sense of humor hides her deep felt emotions.In order to cope with her pain she turns to Self Injury.

Warning:This Fanfiction is going to contain Self Injury,themes of a mature nature,and some harsh language.

Fiction Rated: M for Self Injury,adult themes, and language.

A/N:Sorry for the wait guys,i have been feeling quite depressed lately.I hope to continue with this fanfiction though.I hope that you guys are still enjoying this.Remember review are also appreciated,they keep me motivated.I hope you guys enjoy this chapter,i tried my best.

Chapter 6:You searched my room!!

"Mom! We have to find out what's up with Kyra! I mean i really don't want to look through her stuff either but i think it's our only option.I mean come on...do you see any other way?" Cheyenne said as looked to her mother.

"Oh god..i can't believe I'm going to say this but Cheyenne's right.It's our only choice. Alright, but let's make it as quick and painless as possible." Reba informed everyone as her, BJ,Cheyenne and Van all looked through Kyra's room.

"Hey...i think i found something...no never mind it's just a shoe." Van said as he was looking through her closet.

"Van!...be serious!" Reba told him as her and Cheyenne were going through Kyra's drawers.

"Sorry Mrs.H" Van replied back as he continued going through her closet.

"I don't see anything except old Homework and returned tests." BJ complained as she went through Kyra's computer desk.

"There's nothing in these drawers...maybe were just over reacting.What if were wrong,what if Kyra hasn't been doing anything and were in here searching her room for nothing." Cheyenne realized as she stopped looking through Kyra's drawers.

"Just keep looking!" Reba almost hoped that there was something and she didn't invade her daughters privacy for nothing.

"Hey i found something!" Van cried as he was in Kyra's closet.

"Let me guess...the other shoe." Reba replied back sarcastically.

"No...well i did find a shoe box full of..." Van opened the box and looked inside as he made his way over to Kyra's bed.

"Come on tell us..." Reba said as her,Cheyenne,and BJ waited anxiously.

"A bottle of vodka,a bottle of painkillers,a couple condoms, and one razor blade." Van said as he dumped the box out on Kyra's bed.

"Oh my god!" Reba said in shock

"Don't over react!" Cheyenne said trying to calm her mother down.

"Don't over react! If you ask I'm under reacting!" Reba said as she started pacing.

"Okay well maybe you should over react...i mean there's condoms so she's probably having sex,and Vodka which means she drinks, and painkillers which means she's a pill popper, ...so good luck with you're pill popping,alcoholic, slutty daughter!"

Cheyenne said as she shifted through the various items.

"Cheyenne!..." Reba replied to Cheyenne as she stopped pacing and looked directly at her.

"Where did we go wrong?" BJ said as she shook her head in dismay.

"I'm surrounded by insanity!" Reba exclaimed as she started pacing again.

"Are you talking about me?" BJ said as she turned and looked at Reba.

"Anyway...Mrs.H...what are we going to do?...i mean if we confront Kyra she's just going to get all pissed off and say that we invaded her privacy and whatnot..." Van said as he sat next to Cheyenne.

"I don't even know what to do anymore...i mean what am i going to do with her?" Reba said starting to get very emotional.

"Mom...don't worry we'll get through this..everything will be okay." Cheyenne told Reba as she hugged her.

"Okay put everything back where it was except the box, give me the box and I'll confront Kyra when she gets home." Reba said as she tried to pull herself together.

Meanwhile Kyra was walking around the neighborhood, she didn't know where to go. All she knew was that she couldn't go home at least not yet anyway.She told her mom that she was going to Nicholette's but she had no plan to actually go there.Kyra eventually got hungry so she decided to go to a local restaurant.She figured it would be a good way to kill time.Kyra went through her purse making sure she had enough money to order something decent off of the menu.

"Okay let's see 20,21,22,23 dollars." Kyra said out loud to herself.As she was going through her purse she noticed her Diary which she managed to throw in there before Cheyenne barged into her room earlier that day.Soon the waitress came and she ordered some food.Soon after, she got her food and ate it slowly.She wasn't exactly looking forward to going home.Kyra's plan for tonight was to stay out as long as possible because she knew as soon as got home she was going to get a lecture.She hoped she could keep herself busy until about 11 or later because she figured by then everyone would be asleep and they would all just think that she spent the night at Nicholette's where she had told them that she was going.After Kyra was finished she decided to walk around some more then she went to some local shops and then at about 11:30PM she started walking home.

When Kyra walked into her house not one light was on.She knew everyone had already gone to sleep.She slowly and quietly walked up the stairs and went into her room and she shut and locked her bedroom door.Kyra then changed her clothes and went to bed.

Kyra woke up early the next morning and she was feeling stressed.She knew that eventually she would have to face her mom and Cheyenne.It would probably happen as soon as she walked out of her room.Kyra found her purse and she considered cutting herself but decided against it and decided to go for something else today.She walked over to her closet and looked in the very back of her closet for her box .She decided she needed a drink today to take the edge off.But the box wasn't there.She practically torn her closet apart and she still couldn't find it.Kyra then walked out of her closet and noticed that a couple of things in her room had been moved.

"They searched my room!!" Kyra yelled as she made her way to her door and unlocked it and ran down the stairs.

"You searched my room!!" Kyra screamed when she made it to the living room which is where Reba,Cheyenne,Van,BJ,and Brock were.

TBC?

Read and Review


	7. The big reveal

**Surviving the Kyra years**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from 'Reba'

Summary:Kyra Hart is feeling the pressure of her teenage years.Her sarcastic sense of humor hides her deep felt emotions.In order to cope with her pain she turns to Self Injury.

Warning:This Fanfiction is going to contain Self Injury,themes of a mature nature,and some harsh language.

Fiction Rated: M for Self Injury,adult themes, and language.

Chapter 7: The big reveal

"Kyra..." Reba picked up the box that Kyra had been looking for and showed it to her."What do you have to say?"

"You had no right to search my room! What the hell gives you the right!?"

"Don't raise your voice to your mother Kyra!" Brock yelled back at Kyra

"None of you have any right to be in my business! It's my life!" Kyra screamed back

"You are our business! Everything you do is our business! Now i want an explanation for all of this and i want it now!" Reba said as she gestured to the box.

"Well the vodka i got from a party that i went to and if you look at it you will notice that it's still more than half full,the pills i got from a friend because my knee has been hurting since i messed it up and the condoms are in there because i got them from my health class." Kyra tried to explain but she was screaming as she did so.

"Kyra what is going on!?" Reba was almost pleading with Kyra to tell her.

"Yeah and what about the razor blade?.." Van asked out of nowhere

"Razor blade?" Brock asked as he looked at Van

"Remember Mrs.H there was a razor blade in the box?" Van asked as he looked to Reba.

"Oh my god!... you didn't get scraped up in Gym class,Kyra...you've been cutting yourself haven't you?" Cheyenne questioned as she looked to Kyra.

"No! I wouldn't do that...god...that's ridiculous.." Kyra tried to lie as she tried to make her way to the front door.

"No! You're not leaving" Cheyenne bolted for the door before Kyra could get there.

"Kyra tell us what's going on right now..." Reba told Kyra as she walked up behind her.

"Stop! Why can't you guys ever just leave me alone.Could you ever just stop and leave me alone.If everything isn't perfect you just have to pick and pick at it until it's exactly what you want it to be mom! I'm sorry i'm not the daughter you wanted, I'm sorry I'm not Cheyenne."

"Kyra what are you talking about?" Reba asked, she was still very confused.

"Come on mom...nothing is ever good enough.If something is not the way you want it then you don't like it so i guess that means you don't like me either.You put so much pressure on me and you try to make all my decisions for me and you refuse to let me do what i really want and you don't even care."

"Kyra of course i care..."

"No you don't care. I can never be myself anywhere not here,not at school,not with my friends.Nobody likes me mom not even you..."

"Kyra of course i like you and you have tons of friends that like you and the rest of your family likes you."

"Well i don't think that's true.I'm the black sheep in this family..i just don't fit in.I never have and probably never will.That's why i started cutting myself.I couldn't take it anymore.All the pressure from school,my friends and you...it's just become too much.Cutting is the only thing that makes me feel better.It's a release of everything,it's like an escape from everything and everyone and i can feel what i feel without anyone judging me." Kyra started crying by this point.

"I'm sorry honey,I'm so sorry" Reba said trying to comfort Kyra as she hugged her.

"I'm so sorry too Kyra!" Cheyenne said now crying as she joined Reba and Kyra.

"Why is this house always so emotional!?" Van said now crying as he ran over to Cheyenne, Kyra, and Reba and joined them in hugging each other.

TBC

Please read and review


	8. It's complicated

**Surviving the Kyra years**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from 'Reba'

Summary:Kyra Hart is feeling the pressure of her teenage years.Her sarcastic sense of humor hides her deep felt emotions.In order to cope with her pain she turns to Self Injury.

Warning:This Fanfiction is going to contain Self Injury,themes of a mature nature,and some harsh language.

Fiction Rated: M for Self Injury,adult themes, and language.

Chapter 8: It's complicated

"Kyra...honey why don't you go upstairs while me and your father have a talk and I'll be up in a little while." Reba said as she pulled away from Kyra and looked at her.

"Okay..." Kyra simply replied before going upstairs.

"Alright Van,Cheyenne, me and your dad need to have a talk so you guys need to get lost also" Reba told them as they both went into the kitchen.

"Brock this is serious.What are we going to do?" Reba asked as Brock was trying to come up with a solution.

"We could take her to therapy.It might help."

"Yeah..it probably would,i just can't believe it.I mean Kyra of all people." Reba said as she sat down in a chair.

"I know...this is a huge mess." Brock said still in shock.

"I know,i just wish i had caught this earlier." Reba said as she still could not believe what had happened.

"Well...I'll call around and I'll find Kyra a good therapist." Brock said as he and BJ walked toward the door getting ready to leave.

"Thanks Brock...I'll go talk to Kyra about it." Reba said as she walked over to the door and shut it after Brock and BJ left.

Reba stood near the door as she attempted to gather her thoughts and pull herself together before going upstairs to talk to Kyra.She walked up to Kyra's room and knocked on the door and Kyra didn't answer.After Kyra didn't answer Reba walked into her room.She found Kyra asleep on her bed.Reba then got an idea and decided to take all of Kyra's razor blades.Reba couldn't take the thought of Kyra hurting herself again,she figured the razors must be in her purse and she was right.Reba found a bunch of razors and she took all of them.Reba decided to let Kyra sleep and she figured she could always talk to her later.Reba quietly left Kyra's room.

Reba soon went into the Kitchen,she had a lot to think about.Reba's thoughts were soon interrupted by Jake abruptly entering the house through the door in the Kitchen.

"Hi mom!"

"Oh hey Jake.." Reba said as she looked at him.

"Is something wrong mom?"

"No...well yeah,there is something wrong.It has to do with Kyra,it's complicated.

"What's going on with her?.." Jake said as he was getting more and more curious.

"Like i said it's complicated,so be nice to Kyra okay?" Reba said sincerely while looking at Jake.

"Okay.." Jake said to Reba before making his way upstairs.

At the same time that Jake was talking to Reba, Kyra awoke with that all familiar urge to cut again.She looked around her room trying to remember where she put her purse so that she could get to her razor blades.She found it on the floor and opened it up but the razors were gone.Kyra figured her mom must have taken them when she fell asleep.She tried to think of any place that she could have hidden some blades.Kyra started tearing her room apart trying to find anything that she could cut herself with,but to no avail.All she could find was a very dull pair of manicure scissors.Kyra then went into her mom's room because she figured that must be where Reba had put her stash of razors.Kyra tore apart her mom's room looking for razor blades.She couldn't find anything.

"Kyra...what are you doing..?" Jake asked as he noticed Kyra going through Reba's room.

"Nothing you little brat go away!" Kyra said as she desperately tried to find something in Reba's room that she could use to cut herself with.

"What are you looking for?" Jake asked as he walked into Reba's room.

"I told you to go away!" Kyra said clearly getting more angry.

"What's wrong?...mom said that there was something going on with you...What is it?"

"It's complicated..you wouldn't understand." Kyra said as she stopped looking through Reba's stuff and looked at Jake.

"I'm really getting sick of hearing that,I'm 14 years old! I think i could understand anything that you could possibly be going through." Jake said as he looked back at Kyra hoping that she would confess.

"I would tell you but i really don't like talking about it." As soon as Kyra said that Reba entered her room.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Reba asked as noticed both Kyra and Jake were in her room.

"I'm out of here!" Jake said as soon as Reba asked why they were in her room.

"Did you take my razorblades?" Kyra questioned her mother.

"Yes i did take them,i didn't have any other choice." Reba replied to an already agitated Kyra.

"um..how about not taking them?...why would you go through my stuff...again!?" Kyra questioned as she was getting even more agitated.

"Kyra when you told us that you had been cutting yourself what did you think was going to happen? You need to stop this now! Your dad is going to get you a good therapist and were going to put a stop this."

"See this is why i kept it a secret i knew you would react like this! It's none of your business!"

"Kyra i thought when you confessed that signified that you were ready to deal with this! This is serious and you can't keep going on like this!"

"See you're telling me what to do again.I don't care if you like it or not,it's my life and my decision.If i want to keep cutting myself then i can and i will." Kyra yelled back before running off to her room and locking her door.

"Kyra..."Reba yelled as she followed Kyra and tried to get into her room.Unfortunately for Reba, Kyra got to her room before Reba could and she had locked the door.Reba sighed before walking back into her room.

Kyra waited a few minutes before opening her door a crack to see if anyone one was in the hallway.There wasn't anyone so Kyra grabbed some money and made a break for it.She ran down the stairs and out the front door.Kyra went to the nearest drug store and bought some razors.She also bought some candy to throw her mom off.When Kyra got outside she put the box of razors in her bra just in case her mom saw her walk back into the house and decided to check the bag that she got from the drugstore.When Kyra got home sure enough Reba was in the living room waiting for her.

"Where did you go?"

"To the drug store to get some candy.What i can't go anywhere now?"

"Kyra I'm just trying to make sure you don't do anything stupid.I'm your mom, it's my job."

"Right and it's my job to give you a hard time and to tell you that you're over reacting.Like i said before I'm 17,it's my life and i can make whatever decisions that i want to and there is nothing that you can do about it." Kyra said as she began to walk towards the stairs.

"Wait Kyra before you go upstairs i just thought that i would let you know that you have therapy today.Your dad got you an appointment with the best therapist in the area,she's a friend of a friend of your dad's."

"Therapy? You were serious about that? Come on mom i don't need therapy." Kyra said as she turned around and looked at Reba

"I think it would be good for you, come on Kyra meet me half way on this! I'm just trying to help you and you won't even help yourself!" Reba said as she tried to get a point across to Kyra.

"Okay...fine..whatever I'll go to therapy,but I'm not promising anything." Kyra simply stated before going upstairs.

TBC?

Please read and review,it would be very much appreciated.


	9. Therapy

**Surviving the Kyra years**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from 'Reba'

Summary:Kyra Hart is feeling the pressure of her teenage years.Her sarcastic sense of humor hides her deep felt emotions.In order to cope with her pain she turns to Self Injury.

Warning:This Fanfiction is going to contain Self Injury,themes of a mature nature,and some harsh language.

Fiction Rated: M for Self Injury,adult themes, and language.

Chapter 9:Therapy

A/N:This entire chapter is basically a therapy session for Kyra.I hope it's not too boring.

It had been a few hours ago when Kyra had agreed to go to therapy.Kyra agreed even though she was still feeling reluctant.

"Kyra! Your dad's here to take you to your therapy session." Reba yelled to Kyra from the living room.

"So...she agreed to go!?" Brock asked as walked into the living room.

"Yeah she did but not without an argument of course!"

"Of course!"

"Why can't i just take your car and drive myself?" Kyra asked as she made her way into the living room.

"Well because we want to make sure that you are actually going to go!" Reba simply replied.

"Wow...you really don't trust me?" Kyra asked as she looked at Reba

"It's not that we don't trust you..." Reba replied trying to think of something to say.

"Alright let's just go!" Brock interrupted Reba as he went for the front door as he pulled Kyra with him.

They got into the car and soon arrived at there destination.The car ride was a silent one.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" Brock asked as stopped the car.

"No..I'll be fine." Kyra replied as she opened the car door and got out.

"This is ridiculous" Kyra told herself out loud as she made her way into the building.She walked to the front desk and said that

she had an appointment with Dr.Taylor and she was directed where to go.She knocked on the door and was told to go in.

"Kyra?" Dr. Taylor asked as she grabbed a clipboard and sat down in a chair.

"Yes...that's me" Kyra answered walking into the room.

"Have a seat on the couch and well get right to it." Dr.Taylor said as she pulled out a clipboard.

"So did my dad tell you all about me?" Kyra asked as she looked around the room.

"Yeah he told me quite a bit,but i would still like to hear what you have to say."

"Like what?"

"Like...your life,what is going on in your life? How's your home life? What's going on at school? Things of that nature are what I'm interested in."

"My home life is fine..i guess...i live with my mom right now.I get good grades in school, and i have a lot of friends..."

"You live with your mom,your sister and brother right?"

"Yeah and Van..Cheyenne's Husband and their daughter Elizabeth."

"Well that sounds like a busy household, how do you feel about that?"

"It's alright...Van's a doofus and Cheyenne's a blond so i never run out of jokes." Kyra said jokingly

"I'm serious Kyra...do you by any chance resent Cheyenne? I mean didn't she get pregnant at 17? That must been very difficult to deal with."

"Well yeah i mean i don't usually get anything i want because of it but that's life you have to deal with it."

"So do you resent Cheyenne?"

"Yeah..i resent her..why does it matter anyway?"

"It matters,everything matters.So you said that your doing well in school? Does your mother ever praise you for that?"

"Yeah...she once tried to have a special dinner for me because i got straight A's but Cheyenne and Van had their own great news so it didn't really matter."

"You feel left out don't you? Like nobody really cares about you?"

"Yeah..i guess sometimes i do but...it's alright" Kyra stated hesitantly

"Why is it okay?"

"I don't think that i really...deserve to have everyone care about me."

"Why would you think that?"

"Well...I'm not the nicest girl in the world.I'm rude and sarcastic.I'm never happy,so I'm not much fun to be around.I don't understand why anyone even likes me,i don't deserve it.I'm not even sure if any of them actually like me,they could all just be pretending to like me."

"You really believe that? That everyone is just lying to you, and that nobody cares about your feelings?"

"Yeah..just because everyone tells me that they like me that doesn't necessarily mean that it's true.I mean everybody lies sometime."

"That's a big burden isn't it? Carrying all those feelings around with you like that? How come you can't tell your mom all this?"

"Does it really matter? I don't need to talk to anyone I'm just fine on my own."

"Yeah you really think so? If you don't talk then how do you deal with your feelings? Do you get into fights with everyone, do you do drugs or drink a lot of alcohol or do you deal with your feelings in some other way?"

"Yeah I'm dealing with my feelings, i cut myself what's wrong with that? It's my choice,I'm not going to stop for you!"

"How about stopping for you? I get it,I understand why you cut but cutting yourself and not really dealing with your problems is going to get you nowhere."

"I think our session is done" Kyra said as she looked at the clock.

"Oh yeah i think your right.So you know that your dad set it up that your going to see me every Saturday and Wednesday at 7PM."

"Yeah,so I'll see you Wednesday then." Kyra said as she walked towards the door.

"Goodbye" Dr.Taylor managed to say before Kyra shut the door behind her.

Soon after Kyra was back home.

"How was Therapy?" Reba asked Kyra just as she walked in the door.

"Great I'm cured, now i think i need a drink!" kyra said sarcastically before going upstairs.

As soon as Kyra made it up to her room she pulled out a razor blade.She was about to cut herself when something stopped her.She remembered what doctor Taylor had told her.Doctor Taylor told Kyra that cutting herself was going to get her nowhere.This was the first time that Kyra was able to stop herself from cutting.She put the razor blade away.

TBC

Read and review please


	10. Confusion

**Surviving the Kyra years**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from 'Reba'

Summary:Kyra Hart is feeling the pressure of her teenage years.Her sarcastic sense of humor hides her deep felt emotions.In order to cope with her pain she turns to Self Injury.

Warning:This Fanfiction is going to contain Self Injury,themes of a mature nature,and some harsh language.

Fiction Rated: M for Self Injury,adult themes, and language.

Chapter 10:Confusion

Kyra began working on her homework that was due on Monday,but it wasn't coming easy for her.She had way too much on her mind,but eventually she managed to finish it.She looked over at the clock it was 11:06 PM.Kyra decided that she could use some fun tonight so she decided to go to a party.Her friend Amber was throwing a party at her house because her parents were out of town for the weekend.All of her closet girlfriends were going to be there.Kyra changed her clothes,grabbed her purse and jacket and went into the hallway.She had to make sure that nobody would see her.She made her way downstairs and started walking to Amber's.She made her way into the house and quickly found her friends.

"Kyra! I'm so glad you came" Amber yelled as she hugged Kyra

"Yeah i had to get out of there" Kyra said as pulled away from her friend.

"So Amber how long do you think this party is going to last?" Sharon asked as Kyra and her friends stood in a circle.

"I don't know it could go on all night.It might go on until like 4AM who knows?" Amber replied as she took a sip of beer.

"Well i can stay all night my parents don't care what i do.They probably don't even know that I'm gone." Sarina said as she looked around at all the fellow party goers.

"Yeah my parents don't know I'm gone either.I sneaked out!" Kyra said as she got something to drink.

"What? You sneaked out? " Kyra's cousin Tilly asked as she was in shock.

"Yeah i don't even care if i get in trouble anymore." Kyra said as she stood back in the circle with her drink.

"Wow i can't believe you.You never get in trouble" Nicholette said in disbelief

"Well i did,I'm in big trouble right now actually." Kyra said as she took a drink.

"What did you do?" Amber asked

"Nothing,it doesn't really matter." Kyra simply said before going back to her drink.

The night continued to roll by in almost a blur.Kyra wasn't really having a great time but she was just glad to get out of the house.Kyra had been drinking very a large amount of alcohol.She made her way into the nearest bathroom and shut the door.She pulled out her razor blade and began to cut into her wrists.After that she made another cut then another then another and another.Kyra was starting to feel quite woozy.Kyra opened up the medicine cabinet and found a bottle of painkillers.She took a bunch of them.Soon after Kyra started to feel even more dizzy.She lost her balance,fell on the floor and passed out.

Meanwhile outside the bathroom door people were starting to leave the party.It was close to 4 in the morning and most of the party goers were extremely tired or drunk.As soon as everyone left Amber made last minute rounds in her house to make sure that everyone had in fact left.She walked into the bathroom and screamed at the sight before her.

"Kyra! Kyra!..oh my god!..." Amber screamed hysterically at the sight of Kyra.Kyra was covered in blood and completely knocked out.Amber ran out into the living room to get the phone.She called Reba's house.The phone rang 4 times before Reba picked up.

Reba was woken up by the annoying sound of the telephone at 4AM.She hesitated before finally picking up the phone.

"Hello"

"Reba?..it's Amber...Kyra came over last night and now she's passed out on my bathroom floor.She bleeding everywhere.I'm so sorry ...I'm so sorry."Amber managed to get the words out while hysterically crying on the phone.

"What!? Alright call an ambulance and I'll be right there" Reba said practically jumping out of bed.She ran through the house waking everyone up.

"Everyone wake up we have to go to the hospital!!" Reba screamed running through everyones room.

"What's going on mom!?"

"Kyra passed out at Amber's.She sneaked over there last night."

They all ran outside.Reba went over Brock's to give Brock and BJ the news.They all got into their cars and made their way to the hospital.

"Kyra Hart! We need to see Kyra Hart I'm her mother!" Reba shouted as she and the other members of the family ran into the hospital

"Yeah she was just wheeled in. Your going to have to wait in the waiting area until the Doctor comes out to speak to you."

"Reba!" Amber squealed as ran up to Reba "I'm sorry,I'm so sorry,this is all my fault! If i never had a party in the first place,i promised my parents i wouldn't but i did anyway."

"No this isn't your fault,it's alright." Reba said trying to comfort Amber as she hugged her.

"Reba Hart!?"

"Yes that's me I'm Reba Hart!"

"I'm Doctor Glass,i worked on your daughter Kyra.We pumped her stomach,she drank a massive amount of alcohol and took about a handful of painkillers.She also cut her wrists and arms.When we cleaned her up we noticed that she has many old scars,she's been cutting herself for a while."

"Yeah we know,we just recently found out.."

"Well there is just one more thing,she was knocked out,she lost consciousness.We think she hit her head on the floor in the bathroom from the extreme blood loss and the pills.She still hasn't woke up yet."

"Can we see her!?"

"Of course,right this way."

Reba and the rest of the family walked in and saw Kyra lying on the bed strapped down.It was sight that none of them were really ready to see,but Kyra had to be strapped down so she wouldn't hurt herself again when she finally woke up.

"Oh my..." Reba walked up close to Kyra's bed. "Why Kyra...why would you do this!?" Reba asked out loud to Kyra even though she couldn't answer.

Kyra started to stir and opened her eyes.

"What's going on!?"

"Kyra!! Your in the hospital! Your going to be okay She's going to be okay right?" Reba looked to Doctor Glass for an Answer.

"It looks like she's going to be just fine." Doctor Glass as he checked Kyra's vitals.

"Okay what is going on!? " Kyra asked as she tried to get out of her restraints.

"It's going to fine..we'll take care of you." Reba said trying to reassure Kyra

"Yeah Sweetheart were all here for you." Brock said as he walked over next to Kyra's bed.

"Who are you?"

TBC

Please read and review...i really need your opinions.As I'm sure you have guessed i have decided to make Kyra lose her memory.I thought that it would be an interesting path to take.But some of you will probably think that it has been over done, so opinions on whether or not i should go this route would be very much appreciated.


End file.
